Truth or Dare?
by AmeliaBlack
Summary: A truth or dare game takes place in the 6th year boys dormitories. Who is playing, who goes through with their dares, and who does Luna kiss! Written in response to an FA Park challenge.


I don't own these characters, JK Rowling does... I'm just having a little fun. :)

----------

In response to a 'truth or dare challenge' from FA Park:

'Truth or dare challenge':  
-Must include at least five people playing the game  
-The truth or dare players cannot all be the same age (whether you have an adult with students or students of different years doesn't matter)  
-Has to have mention of at least one romantic pairing (even if it's not the main point of the fic)  
-Has to include (or at least briefly mention) the following items:  
A diary  
A Charms textbook  
A magazine  
A cow  
An item from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (it doesn't matter which one)

----------

Hermione gasped a little as Ron grabbed her wrist tightly (causing her to drop her beloved book) and led her up to the 6th year boys dormitories. She stumbled slightly over some of the stairs as he led her up and complained viciously until he opened the dormitory door to reveal Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Professor Sinistra, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, all sitting cross legged around a clear, glass bottle. Her brow furrowed and Harry stood up, taking her wrist from Ron's grip,

'There you are Hermione! We're playing truth or dare, want to join in?' Hermione cocked her head to the side, glancing around at the rather odd gathering of truth or dare players. Her shoulders lifted upward in a shrug and she placed her arm around Harry's shoulder, whispering to him softly,

'Are you sure we should play truth or dare with teachers, you know our games always turn out dirty.' It was his turn to shrug,

'That's how they want it apparently, they suggested it.' Hermione's eyes widened slightly and they joined the rest of the group around the bottle, Hermione clutching Harry's hand anxiously. Professor Dumbledore winked at Hermione,

'Nice of you to join us Miss Granger, now, who would like to go first.' Neville eagerly put up his hand and Dumbledore nodded, handing him the bottle 'Go ahead Mr Longbottom.' Neville grabbed the bottle almost needily and spun it in front of him, watching as the neck of the bottle stopped, pointing to Professor McGonagall. He cleared his throat almost nervously and made eye contact with Professor McGonagall,

'Truth or dare?' Professor McGonagall positively gleamed at the question,

'Dare!' Neville opened and shut his mouth a few times, not quite sure of the right dare to set a Professor. Finally he found his voice,

'I dare you to read us the juiciest page from your diary!' A horror-struck look curtained Professor McGonagall's face as she pulled a small, black, leather bound diary from her pocket. Seamus looked on with a grin,

'You carry your diary around?' Professor McGonagall solemnly nodded,

'Well, no-one can read it if I carry it everywhere.' She began flipping through the pages, unceremoniously trying to find the "juiciest" page she could find. She stopped somewhere near the middle and sighed,

'Alright. This is from the the 5th of April…'

'That was 2 days ago!'

'Very good, you know your calendar Mr Thomas, may I continue?' With no further interruption she began reading the passage from her diary, 'Dear diary,

'Today I was admiring the beautiful picture in the 4th corridor, the one with the brown cow and the farmer, when who should step into the painting but Sir Cadogan. He requested I join him on a stroll through the paintings and once I pointed out I could not oblige due to the fact I was not a painting he merely requested I walked beside him as _he_ strolled through the paintings.

'When we reached the portrait of Lady Kryschek he commented on my beauty and how he so longed to spend an evening with myself. I once again pointed out I was not a painting and he was clearly crushed. He started getting angry (Ye mangy scoundrel!) and I made haste to escape his torrents of angered yells.

'Once I reached the staff room I learnt he had followed me there. He again asked me to accompany him on a date and when I further declined he reached for his sword and proceeded to kill himself. Being a painting, of course, this is not possible.

'I do so hope that when he comes out of "Manfrey's Institute for the Mentally Challenged Portrait" that he will understand why I could not join him.

'Love from,

'Minerva.'

The children in the dormitory burst into bouts of uncontrollable giggles at the conclusion of Professor McGonagall's diary entry, whilst the two other Professor's in the room, in an effort to remain polite, contained their laughter to wild snorts emanating from their noses. Professor McGonagall pocketed the diary and reached for the bottle,

'I believe it's my turn.' After the laughter finally gave way she spun the bottle, rubbing her hands together eagerly as it landed on Ron,

'Truth or dare?' Ron's face almost matched his hair in vivid red colour as he spoke,

'Dare.' Professor McGonagall grinned toothily and pointed toward Ron's bed which had an illustrious amount of "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" products atop it,

'I dare you to eat a canary cream and a fainting fancy at the same time.'

'But Fred and George said…'

'No buts Mr Weasley, remember if you don't do a dare you have to go kiss Professor Snape!' Ron shuddered and ambled toward his bed grabbing a canary cream and a fainting fancy. With a sigh he put both into his mouth and the group watched on as with a pop Ron turned into a canary, and fainted.

After a while the image of Ron as a canary passed out on the floor got old, and realising the game could not go on until he regained consciousness and returned to normal, a game of cards began. After about 15 minutes of poker, they heard a pop and saw Ron in place of the canary, still unconscious on the floor. Another 10 minutes of poker saw him wake up and the game continued. Ron, still looking rather woozy, spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. She squealed shrilly, and clutched onto Harry's hand tightly, turning a slight shade of green at the prospect of Ron's dare,

'Truth or dare Hermione?' She bit her lip for a moment and talked through clenched teeth,

'Truth.' Ron grinned a little,

'Since you and Harry have hooked up have you cheated on him? That includes any kisses, even on the cheek!' Hermione paled. Ron knew well that she had kissed Draco only yesterday as part of a bargain. Slowly she nodded and turned to Harry,

'Let me explain.' He seemed reasonable enough, 'I promised to kiss someone, on the cheek mind you, if they got me a Flooberstang from the lake.' Harry blinked slightly and shook his head,

'A Flooberstang?'

'Yes, a Flooberstang.'

'And who was it you kissed?' Hermione turned a violent shade of green at the question, he'd never forgive her,

'Draco Malfoy.' Harry shrugged a little,

'Can't say I blame you, apparently every girl in the school wants him. He _is_ cute.' Hermione sighed, then furrowed a brow at his last statement… But he wasn't angry! Ron seemed crushed. She tentatively took the bottle, unsure of Harry's reaction, and spun it. Her stomach lurched as the bottle landed on Professor Dumbledore. He smiled, a small, mischievous glint in his eye as he said,

'Dare.' Hermione shook her head slightly and her eyes scanned the room. She grinned slightly and got to her feet, pulling a magazine from underneath Seamus's mattress (How'd she know that was there?). She handed it to Professor Dumbledore, who seemed rather horror struck at the image on the front cover, and raised her voice,

'I dare you to go to the library and convince Madam Pince this is your new favorite form of reading… _and _ask her if she has any others like it.' Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and got to his feet,

'You really are an imaginative girl Miss Granger.' One by one they all got to their feet and followed Professor Dumbledore to the library, Hermione clutching Harry's hand tightly in case Professor Dumbledore decided the dare was too far fetched. Once they reached the library, the rest of the truth or dare players hid behind the double doors as Dumbledore swept into the library like he owned it, well he kind of did really. He slapped the magazine down in front of Madam Pince with a grin,

'Madam Pince, my dear, I have found a new love of reading. I was wondering if you could lead me to the section where I could find more of these magazines, same genre of course.' Madam Pince nodded and took the magazine, dropping it suddenly as her eyes made contact with the front page. She stared for a moment, her mouth opening and closing as she took in the details of the picture. Professor Dumbledore bent down and picked up the magazine for her, placing it back in her arms, 'If you could Madam.' All she could do was nod as she led Professor Dumbledore to the very back of the library, filling his arms with a few ill-sorted magazines and quickly ushering him out of the library. He looked at the others and smiled,

'I know I won't be the one kissing Professor Snape tonight!' They all clapped and cheered for him as they made their way back to the boy's dormitory.

'Truth.' Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor Sinistra and scratched his head softly,

'Alright Serena, have you ever been out on a date with a member of the faculty?' She nodded serenely,

'Why as I matter of fact I have, and I'm still dating the poor man. Remember Professor Kettleburn, the old Care of Magical Creatures teacher? He asked me out on a date when he lost his right leg and I gladly obliged. We've been together ever since.' The children's faces dropped a little at the sincerity of her voice, they were here to hear about juicy gossip, not about love-filled relationships. Professor Sinistra grabbed the bottle and it landed on Luna Lovegood. Herself and Ginny had been relatively quiet up until this point, but as the bottle landed on her Luna gave out a small squeal like Hermione did when it landed on her,

'Truth or dare Miss Lovegood?' Luna's face screwed up a little, as if in intense thought. Finally she spoke,

'Dare I suppose.' Professor Sinistra grinned toothily,

'I dare you to go and see Professor Flitwick, take your Charms textbook along with you, and ask him to give you a few "extra lessons." Before he has a chance to teach you anything, confess your undying love for him and ask him to marry you.' Luna's eyes almost popped out of her head, was she serious?

'No way… _No way!_'

'Would you rather kiss Professor Snape.' Luna seemed torn. Confess her love for Flitwick or kiss Snape. She got to her feet and the others followed her, Flitwick or Snape, Flitwick or Snape? They got their answer as they headed down toward the dungeons. Needless to say their game had ended, and upon seeing Luna go through with the consequence of not completing a dare, they resolved never to play truth or dare again.


End file.
